


Sweet

by MildSweet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildSweet/pseuds/MildSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's always been a quiet one in bed- that is, until John comes along, because the way John talks to him makes him gasp, keen, moan.</p><p>(originally I submitted this anonymously to kinklock on tumblr, but now I've made an account for it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

Sherlock's always been a quiet one in bed- that is, until John comes along, because the way John talks to him makes him gasp, keen, moan.

"That's it, sweetheart," John says, scissoring his fingers inside Sherlock. "You're doing so well, taking my fingers so well."

Sherlock doesn't reply, exactly, just rocks back and forth on John's index finger, arm over his eyes, exhaling his lover's name.

"Three, now." Sherlock continues his movements, unhearing, and his doctor, his sweet, sweet doctor, stops Sherlock's hips with his free arm. "Let me get another finger in, Sherlock, and then you can fuck yourself on all of them. You look so good, love," he says, pushing a third well-lubed finger in. "There we go, doesn't that feel just right, Sherlock?"

Sherlock tries to say "yes," but instead makes a sound that is very close to being an actual sob. He bites his lip. John curls his fingers, back and forth and Sherlock makes the sound again, and this time he doesn't care-

"So, so good, so sensitive, Sherlock, look at you-"

Sherlock shouts John's name when he comes, shaking as John, sweet John, perfect John works him through it, pressing kisses to his thighs.


End file.
